La symbolique du Wendigo
by AoiTori-chan
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé comment cela serez si vous étiez une des patientes du docteur Lecter? Et si vous possédiez un talent qui vous est propre, qu'adviendrait-il alors de cette relation patient-psy avec le plus grand et magnifique psychopathe de tout les temps? Un affrontement entre l'homme aux bois de cerf et une rêveuse aguérie
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde! :)**

 **Je publie ma première fanfic qui est sur Hannibal. J'avoue, c'est un test. Je voulais faire une petite histoire courte qui se suffit à elle-même, Mais si elle plait assez, alors peut etre que je ferais d'autres chapitre. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais garder la même OC ou si je change de patient. A vous de me dire ?**

 **En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review! ;)**

* * *

«-Par quoi souhaitez vous commencer aujourd'hui ?»

Cette question m'arracha de ma rêverie. Depuis une durée infinie, je fixais la statuette représentant un cerf dans le fond du cabinet. Mes yeux s'en détachèrent pour se poser sur l'homme en face de moi. Mon psychiatre. Hannibal Lecter. Il me fixait avec ses yeux d'un rare éclat, impossible à décrypter. Je repris mes esprits en quelques secondes. Avant de lui répondre.

«- Je continue à faire le même rêve. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire le même cauchemar. Mais chaque nuit de nouveaux détails apparaissent, et chaque jour ce cauchemar empiète dans la réalité. Je commence à distinguer des formes présentent dans mon rêve du coin de l'œil. Ca empire de jour en jour… »

\- Parlez-moi de ces nouveaux détails, dit-il avec un calme qui contrastait avec ma panique palpable.

-Ca commence toujours de la même façon, Je suis dans une pièce noire, j'en sors à tâtons et une ombre blanche me dit « pécheresse ». Puis j'entre dans les bureaux de la FBI et je suis seule, désespérément seule…, je me concentrais pour me remémorer le plus précisément possible mon rêve.

-Continuez je vous prie.

-Ensuite, ma solitude est brisée par l'apparition d'un collègue, que vous devait connaitre me semble-t-il. Il s'agit de Will Graham. »

Je fixais la réaction de l'homme en face de moi. Ce dernier écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, un très léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Je compris instantanément que les sentiments que nourrissait mon psychiatre envers mon collègue n'étaient pas qu'une simple amitié.

« -effectivement, il s'agit d'un patient et d'un ami.

 _Mensonge_

-C'est ce que je pensais, je ne me trompais pas. Pour en revenir à mon rêve, Il était présent dans le couloir, il me fixait de ces yeux noirs... Entièrement noir, l'intégralité de ses yeux étaient noirs, ou peut être étaient-il de la couleur que prend le sang sous la lumière de la lune. Quoi qu'il en soit, en me voyant, il répéta « pécheresse » d'une voix erratique.

\- Vous n'aviez jamais vu cela auparavant dans votre cauchemar ?

-Non, ces détails sont apparus seulement qu'hier ou avant-hier.

-Poursuivez.

-Oui, en le voyant, je décide de m'enfuir, et je me retrouve bloquée devant une porte que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir. Je me retourne, et Will est juste derrière moi, je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur mon visage et il me susurre « pécheresse », il m'agrippe, je me débats pour lui échapper, et des bois de cerfs lui poussent sur la tête. »

A ces mots, le docteur s'adossa à son fauteuil de cuir luxueux et pris une profonde inspiration tout en me laissant parler. J'avais déjà remarqué la façon qu'avait le docteur Lecter d'être extrêmement respectueux envers autrui, et je m'efforçais de lui rendre la pareille. Cette inspiration marquée me laissa par conséquent perplexe, pourquoi être si « impoli » envers moi ?

« Je parvins à me dégager de sa prise, et m'enfuit vers le bureau de Crawford, vide, évidemment, et je vais me cacher sous le bureau. J'entends des bruits de sabots. Je regarde d'où ca peut provenir. En levant les yeux, j'aperçois Will, tout ensanglanté avec ses bois, et derrière lui, ce tient une créature monstrueuse, mi-homme mi-cerf, chétive, avec un trou au torse laissant voir un cœur de glace et des bois gigantesques qui poussaient sans arrêt, jusqu'à toucher le plafond et à se répandre. Et il me répéta d'une voix comme dédoublée, une aigue et l'autre grave, les deux teintées d'un désir malsain. « Pécheresse, maintenant, tu sais. » Et ca s'arrête là, je me réveille en regardant le plafond et je vois encore les bois de cette chose se répandre, s'immiscer partout où ils vont… même dans la journée, il m'arrive de les voir.

-Il est rare d'aussi bien se souvenir d'un rêve, la plupart des gens ignorent même qu'ils rêvent. A votre avis, qu'est que cela peut il bien signifier ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… dis-je surprise par la question

\- Ce personnage que vous reconnaissez comme étant will était flou auparavant, mais il vous apparait dorénavant très clairement. Tout comme cette créature que vous décrivez si bien.

-Que peut-elle représenter ?

\- Eh bien… ce que vous avez décrit est la représentation traditionnelle de ce qu'on appelle un wendigo.

-pardon ?

-Les wendigoyak sont des créatures mi-homme, mi-cerf tirés du folklore des indiens du canada. Ces créatures sont anthropophages. Elles ont été crées afin de dissuader les hommes de se manger entre eux, car plus un wendigo mange, plus il a faim. »

Je me souvins alors de l'affaire Hobbs, qui empalait ses victimes sur des têtes de cerfs. Suivit de l'imitateur, qui avait prélevé un organe sur sa victime avant de l'empaler sur des bois de cerfs. Selon les dires de Will, l'imitateur avait mangé cet organe. Le docteur Lecter repris la conversation, coupant court à mes pensée

« Mais peut etre devrions tenter une autre approche. Plus freudienne.

-Vous voulez dire… que mon cauchemar serait un désir sexuel refoulé ?

-C'est possible. La pièce sombre du début correspondrait à vos principes, vous les quittez, et donc vous ne suivez plus votre éthique, d'où le « pécheresse », répété si souvent, qui renvoi bien évidemment au plaisir charnel, dans le couloir qui vous est si familier, vous rencontrez Will, qui peut etre l'objet de vos désirs. Mais comme vous trouvez ca inacceptable, vous lui donnez une apparence presque démoniaque. Et le Wendigo qui se trouve derrière lui serait en fait selon vous son coté à la fois sombre et malfaisant, mais aussi viril et puissant, par la symbolique du cerf »

En l'écoutant, mes yeux retombèrent sur la statuette du cervidé derrière mon psy. Quand il arrêta de parler, je reposais de nouveaux mes yeux sur lui. Et je vis des petits bois percé sa peau et sortir de son front. Ils commencèrent à grandir et prirent une teinte noir, presque rouge, une couleur menaçante. Et ses bois grandirent encore et encore, ils devenaient de plus en plus gros, et grimpaient vers le plafond, qu'ils touchèrent au bout de quelques instants seulement avant des s'y répandent comme des ronces. Prise de panique, je commençais à haleter en m'agrippant au fauteuil. Le docteur lecteur me demanda alors ce qui n'allait pas. Avec une voix dédoublée l'une grave, et l'autre aigue. Je ne pu lui répondre car ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Il resta assis en face de moi à me regarder de ses yeux noirs et à cet instant, rieur, faire ma crise de panique avant de s'approcher moi et de poser avec le plus de gentillesse possible sa main sur la mienne pour tenter de m'apaiser. Il me demanda alors de fermer les yeux et de faire le compte à rebours de cents en soustrayant trois à chaque fois.

Ma crise passa alors assez vite. Le psychiatre avait retrouvé son apparence humaine et il se rassit en face de moi. Je m'excusais avec le souffle encore un peu coupé et il m'assura poliment que ce n'était rien. Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

« - et si ce n'était pas une vision freudienne qu'il faudrait avoir sur mon cauchemar ?

-Que voulait-vous dire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ca a peut etre un rapport avec mon travail. Je veux dire, cette histoire de wendigo se rapproche assez de l'affaire Hobbs, peut etre y a-t-il un lien ? »

Lecter garda le silence en me considérant quelques instants avant de rajouter :

« - comme une sorte de rêve prémonitoire ?

-oui, quelque chose comme ca.

-Nous ne savons rien de ce qu'on appelle les rêves prémonitoires, mais je pense personnellement que l'esprit humain, bien qu'il soit capable de prouesses inouïes, n'est pas capable de prédire l'avenir, ni même de déterminer quelque chose que l'individu ne sait pas.

-pourtant, je ne savais rien du wendigo.

-peut être en avait-vous déjà entendu parlé mais que vous ne vous en souvenez pas. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'avais la sensation que le médecin me cachait quelque chose. Son attitude avait changé imperceptiblement. Et il commençait à devenir menaçant pour qui savait regarder et analyser. Ne sachant que dire, je préférai me taire plutôt que d'envenimer les choses. Il reprit.

« - Vous devriez peut être vous reposer, nous arrêtons la séance ici. »

Lecter se leva, m'invitant à en faire de même, et me raccompagna à la porte avant de me tendre sa main. Je la saisit en le remerciant pour cette séance. Il me répondit par un sourire et par une formule de politesse avant de me conseiller une nouvelle fois de me reposer.

La porte se referma derrière moi à tout jamais. C'était la dernière fois que je mettais les pieds dans le cabinet d'Hannibal Lecter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes! :)**

 **Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre de la Symbolique.**

 **Je suis partie pour raconter l'histoire de mon OC, qui n'a toujours pas de nom. Et je dois avouer que ça me plait plutôt bien :)** **En toute franchise, je le trouve moins intéressant que le premier, mais il me semblait utile pour la suite. Voilà voilà :)**

 **Excusez moi pour le temps de parution entre les deux chapitres, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu de temps. j'essayerai de les faire paraître plus régulièrement.**

 **Fun fact: l'oiseau de mon OC est un oiseau que j'aimerai avoir, en réalité. Et le nom que je lui donné vient d'un vrai spécimen aprivoisé, le lien de son site juste là ;** **/ , seulement, je n'ai pris que son nom.**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **China:**

 **Merci pour ton gentil commentaire! ;3 Et oui! U.U mais je ne pense pas développer plus que par simple sous-entendu, pour me** **rapprocher de la série. Est-ce que toi aussi tu détestes ces personnages féminins niés et empotés? XD J'ai vraiment voulu éviter ça. U.U**

YaoFanDeChoco:

 **Merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire! ^^ Pour son rêve, je me suis en fait inspiré d'un des miens. Oui, mes rêves sont bizarre, et le plus étrange, c'est que je m'en souvienne. Du coup, je fait une fixette là dessus, d'où l'idée de la fan fiction. Ce chapitre ne t'apporteras pas beaucoup d'éxplication sur son rêve, mais je pense qu'il reste "utile" pour le reste. J'espère que la ponctuation sera correcte cette fois! ^^"**

 **Guest:**

 **Mais quel commentaire enflammer! XD Ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde de comprendre l'intégralité du contenu! ;) Heureusement, je ne suis pas tout le monde! En tout cas, il m'a fait bien rire! X) J'aurais du me contenter du second degré U.U Remarque: J'aurais tout de même préféré une Emma qui ressemble à mon OC plutot qu'à cette je-suis-triste-comme-une-reine mdr. Effectivement une autre porte s'ouvre: ah non, c'est du spoil!**

 **BIEN! Après cette entrée en matière très longue, je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, plaira. ;)**

* * *

« - _hello ! Lazare ! »_

La voix rauque me réveilla de mon profond sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et regardai ma chambre en bazar autour de moi. Cette nuit, et depuis longtemps, je ne fis pas de rêve.

La veille, dès que je mis un pied à l'intérieur de ma maison, je pris mon téléphone pour appeler le cabinet de mon psychiatre afin d'annuler nos prochaines séances. Ce fut lui qui me répondit. Il sembla bien évidemment surpris, enfin, c'est ce que m'indiqua le long silence qui s'installa lorsque je lui annonçai la nouvelle. Je craignais ce moment. Il m'avait fait cogiter tout le chemin du retour. Je cherchais une excuse, sans en trouver une réellement valable, la seule plus ou moins potable que j'ai trouvée fut « un incident est arrivée dans ma famille, et je n'ai plus les moyen de me payer un psy », cela restait tout de même très peu crédible. Mais il fallait que je lui téléphone, je croisai donc les doigts pour qu'il ne me demande pas pourquoi je souhaite tout arrêter maintenant. Ce qu'il me demanda fut encore bien pire. Lecter ne me demanda pas pourquoi : il me demanda de prendre un rendez-vous à l'extérieur pour en discuter. C'était définitivement la chose au quelle je ne m'y attendais pas. Il me proposa le surlendemain de l'appel, pour que ce soit réglé au plus vite. Je ne sentais rien de bon là dedans, mais la surprise de la question et l'angoisse m'ont poussées à accepter. Un rendez-vous dans un café fut alors pris après le travail. Le fait que ce soit dans un lieu public me rassurait un minimum, mais j'étais en présence d'un homme inquiétant et mystérieux, je ne savais rien de lui.

Je sortis toute engourdie de mon lit et tituba légèrement jusqu'au couloir. En arrivant dans la cuisine, j'entendis un battement d'ailes.

« - _Lazare !_ »

Je m'approchai de la cage et l'ouvris pour faire sortir Lazare. En un coup d'ailes, il était sur le plan de la cuisine. J'ouvris une boite de graine que je mis en une coupole avant de sortir de la peau de poulet, que je ne mange pas et le donnai à mon oiseau. Il croissa avant d'avaler le morceau de poulet. Je caressai son plumage noir et me servis mon bol de céréales et allai ouvrir la fenêtre afin de laisser mon corbeau se dégourdir le temps que je me prépare. J'habitais dans une petite maison pas trop proche de la ville, ce qui me permettait d'avoir un contact avec la nature.

C'est en faisant mon jogging que je l'ai trouvé tout seul par terre, frigorifié alors qu'il n'était qu'un oisillon. Je l'ai donc recueilli, pour ne pas le laisser mourir de froid. J'ai demandé de l'aide auprès d'un vétérinaire, qui est maintenant un ami, sur l'élevage de ce genre d'oiseau, ses conseils m'ont étaient très précieux. Lorsque Lazare était encore petit, il demandait énormément d'attention, même encore aujourd'hui, mais il est devenu plus indépendant. La journée, je ne peux pas le laisser enfermé dans sa petite cage à l'intérieur, alors je lui ai fabriqué une cage de la taille de ma chambre l'extérieur, avec quelques aménagements. Ca me désolait de le laisser là, j'aurais aimé qu'il puisse venir avec moi, mais c'était évidemment impossible.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je le trouvais sur la table de la cuisine à m'attendre. Les gens se font beaucoup d'apriori sur les corbeaux. Mais il suffit de voir mon Lazare pour comprendre qu'ils ne sont absolument fondés.

Je l'appelai, il vint se poser sur mon épaule et je l'emmenai dans son « palace » avant de partir au FBI.

La matinée fut longue et ennuyeuse. Ce qui me laissa beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à une excuse pour le lendemain, que je sortirai à Lecter. En vain. A la pause, je descendis prendre un café et j'aperçue Will qui se servait dans la cafetière. Je m'approchais pour lui parler afin me changer les idées. Will est quelqu'un que je trouvais particulièrement intéressant et intriguant. Mais ces derniers temps, il semblait perturbé, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je décidai d'entamer la conversation simplement.

-Salut Will, ca va ?

-Ah tiens ! Ca va et toi ? me dit-il surpris.

-Ca va, ma journée commence de façon… ennuyeuse. Ca va tes cours ?

-Oui, les élèves sont tous attentifs et réceptifs, je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure classe.

\- Je suis contente si tout ce passe bien, ce n'est pas toujours facile de capter l'attention d'une classe, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Il me souria en retour et une idée due lui traverser l'esprit car il changea d'expression et il cacha ses yeux derrière ses magnifiques boucles châtains. Il hésita avant de parler.

-Euh.. Hannibal m'a dit que tu avais arrêté ta thérapie ?

Entendre seulement son nom fit instantanément disparaître mon sourire. Même quand il n'était pas là, il arrivait à envahir mon espace vital. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a dit à Will ? Mais quel type de relation entretiennent-ils ?! Je détournai les yeux, ne sachant comment réagir. Je regardai l'ombre de Will et je vis des bois pousser sur sa tête. Je fermais les yeux, prise de panique, et en les ouvrants, tout avait disparu. Je regardai alors l'homme en face de moi, qui sembla inquiet mais ne réagit pas, avant de lui sourire et de lui répondre le plus naturellement possible.

-Oui, j'ai décidé d'y mettre fin, ce ne sont que des cauchemars, ils devraient bien finir par passer, lui mentis-je

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça? Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air d'aller si bien… dit-il en me scrutant, inquiet, ce qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

-O-oui, ca devrait aller, j'en ai vu d'autre.

-… Je te fais confiance alors.

 _Merde, il se doute de quelque chose._

-Et comment se porte ta petite meute ?

-Très bien, Winston s'est bien intégré maintenant.

-C'est une bonne chose alors.

-Et comment va Lazare ?

-Il se porte à merveille, il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, le petit, dis-je en riant légèrement.

-Haha ! C'est souvent le cas avec les animaux, sauf que le tien peut voler.

-C'est vrai ! Il peut aller où bon lui semble et si il ne veut pas aller quelque part, il aura le dernier mot ! C'est Monsieur qui décide de ce qu'il fait. C'est un oiseau très intelligent.

-Je n'en doute pas !

Will a rencontré Lazare alors que je faisais mon jogging, mon corbeau a pris l'habitude de m'accompagner en vol, cela lui permet de faire un peu d'exercice. Pendant que je courais, je suis tombée sur Will, qui passait par là pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Voyant que je m'étais arrêtée, Lazare est venu se poser sur moi et dire bonjour à la nouvelle tête en face de moi. Je ne vous raconte pas la surprise de l'agent Graham lorsqu'il a vu Maître Corbeau sur mon épaule. Depuis, il prend souvent des nouvelles de l'étrange volatile domestique. J'étais si contente qu'une si petite chose puisse nous rapprocher tout les deux.

Je pris mon café et retournai travailler le reste de la matinée. Ce n'est que quelques minutes avant la pause déjeunée que Crawford déboula dans mon bureau en m'informant qu'un corps avait était découvert, et que j'étais sur le coup. Je me levai en enfilant ma veste d'un même geste et je le suivis dans les couloirs. Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait de m'être levée trop vite, mais le couloir commençait à se tordre. Je m'arrêtai un instant, en m'appuyant contre un mur. Crawford s'approcha de moi, et je lui signalai d'un geste que ca allait. Je repris mes esprits et m'écartai du mur .Les couloirs étaient de nouveau normaux. Je demandai alors plus de détails sur l'affaire à mon supérieur.

-C'est trop dérangeant pour l'expliquer comme ca. Tu verras par toi même.

Et ce fut la seule explication à laquelle j'ai eu le droit. Il me précisa cependant que j'allais bosser avec Graham et que le docteur Lecter nous filera sans doute un coup de main.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours là, celui-là ?! Il envahissait mon espace vital d'une manière dont je n'aurais pas imaginé. J'appréhendais plus de le voir lui que de voir le cadavre. Au moins, un cadavre ne posait pas de questions dérangeantes.

Nous fûmes sur place en peu de temps, nous nous sommes arrêtés afin de nous acheter un petit casse-croûte rapidement, que nous ingérâmes dans la voiture. Le lieu était un hangar désaffecté, à l'écart de toutes activités humaines. Un lieu idéal pour un meurtre. La probabilité d'avoir un témoin est très faible. Tout autour de ce hangar s'affairaient des policiers et des spécialistes, des banderoles jaunes étaient attachées à l'entrée du hangar. Il ne manquait plus que les caméras.

Je m'approchai pour rentrer dans le hangar. Lorsque je découvris le corps, je compris pourquoi Crawford a voulu me faire la _surprise_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Je suis désolée pour le temps que je mets à les écrire! X( mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est les études...**

 **Enfin bref... Je suis désolée Yao (si je puis me permettre) mais mon OC n'aura pas de nom, du moins, pour le moment, je trouve ca plus drole ;) libre à toi de lui en donner un, du coup ^^. Et oui, j'aime bien lazare aussi, mais il n'est pas si petit que ca!**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **PS: c'est toujours sympa de laisser une review, ca aide l'auteur à progresser et ca le motive.**

* * *

« Doit-on faire une révérence ? »

J'entendis à peine la pique humoristique de Will, trop occupée à regarder le spectacle qui s'offraient à moi.

Au milieu du hangar, surélevé par des palettes en bois, trônait un fauteuil poussiéreux sur lequel était installé le corps d'un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année, nu, et recouvert d'un long tissu bleu-roi sur lequel des lys dorés étaient brodés, ce qui donnait l'impression d'être en face d'un monarque. Le hangar désaffecté donné une lumière tamisé, et était dans les tons marron- vert. Ce qui contrasté avec le bleu intense du tissu, ainsi qu'avec la brillance des lys. Le corps était positionné en plein dans un puit de lumière. L'aspect de la scène de crime ressemblait à une peinture. C'était tout simplement captivant.

« Le corps a été découvert ce midi, par des jeunes qui cherchaient un endroit où s'abritait de la pluie, nous précisa Crawford.

-C'est… presque artistique, ajoutai-je. On sait de qui il s'agit ?

-Non, il n'avait pas de papier sur lui, répondit Crawford.

-Je pense que l'auteur de ce meurtre a voulu élever sa victime au dessus de nous, comme une sorte de vénération envers lui, nous annonça Will

-Il vénère sa victime, mais ca ne l'a pas empêché de la tuer, commenta Crawford. »

Tout en disant cela, notre petit groupe se rapprocha de ce roi déchu. Mes yeux circulaient du corps à Will. Arrivée à une distance d'environ un mètre de la victime, quelque chose me frappa, Une large tâche rouge-marron se dessinait sur le drap royal au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Je me retournai vers mes deux co-équipiers pour leur faire part de mon observation, mais je fus stoppée lorsque je posai mes yeux sur Will. Il était déjà en train de supprimer tout les éléments extérieurs en dehors de la scène de crime afin de comprendre le meurtrier. Je savais pertinemment que ca ne servait à rien de tenter de lui parler à ce moment là, ca ne ferait que le déranger. Il parla pour lui-même, de manière à ce qu'on ne comprenne pas ce qu'il disait. Il se déplaça dans le hangar d'un pas assuré, tout en commentant pour lui-même ses gestes, et finit sa course devant le corps, il reproduisait les gestes du tueur. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il ouvrit les yeux et annonça d'une voix claire et assurée « ceci est mon dessein » Cette phrase était son petit rituel à lui, bien que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi exactement. Ca me faisait penser à une phrase répété par un héro dans une série policière, le type de phrase culte, qu'on répète de la même manière que « Je suis ton père ». Mais bien sûr, nous n'étions pas dans une série policière à succès et totalement romancée, mais dans la réalité. Will m'impressionnait toujours avec son don d'empathie. Ca faisait de lui un être au dessus du commun des mortels. Je ne savais pas à quoi cela était dû, mais c'était à la fois terrifiant, et magnifique. Certains pensaient que s'il pouvait lire dans les esprits des criminels aussi facilement, alors ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne lui-même un criminel. Mais en toute franchise, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Je ressentais en Will comme une douceur d'âme, que je ne pouvais pas expliquer.

« Elle n'a pas tué son amant ici, elle l'y a conduit après qu'il soit mort et a installé son corps de la sorte avec ce qu'elle a trouvé dans le hangar. Elle vénérait au plus au point cet homme, et a voulu lui rendre hommage en l'élevant au rang de roi. Ce n'est pas un meurtre c'est un sacrement. »

Une fois de plus, Crawford et moi étions bouche-bée devant les déductions de Will. Au bout de quelques secondes, je demandai.

« Et la tache de sang sur le drap ?

-Ca... Elle l'a castré, le pénis est signe de virilité, certes, mais aussi de bestialité, me précisa t-il.

-C'est une sorte de trophée ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, mais c'est plus que ca.

-Pourquoi avoir placé un roi dans un tel endroit ?

-C'est l'endroit où le meurtrier et sa proie se sont rencontré.

-Dans un endroit pareil ? Mais comment c'est possible ? demanda Crawford.

-Cet endroit… Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour un meurtre, parce que c'est très isoler. C'est l'endroit rêvé pour une fête… Illégale, constatai-je.

-Une rave party ! S'exclama Crawford.

-Le problème maintenant, c'est de retrouver les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. On ne sait pas quand elle a eu lieu. C'est quasiment impossible, ajoutai-je.

-On pourrait commencer par interroger les habitants du coin, proposa Crawford. »

A ce moment, j'entendis des sabots derrière moi, je me retournai et aperçue une immense ombre noire qui s'approchait de nous. J'écarquillai les yeux, incrédule et terrorisée par ce spectacle. Je me mis à trembler, ma respiration s'accéléra et des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur mes tempes. Cette vision me paralysait. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais forcée de regarder cette chose se rapprocher de nous, j'étais même incapable de cligner des yeux. Le bruit des sabots résonnèrent dans ma tête comme des marteaux. J'étais sur le point de faire une crise quand je sentis la main chaude de Will presser amicalement mon avant-bras en me demandant si ca allait. Il avait le don d'agir exactement de la bonne manière avec les gens, et ca, totalement spontanément et naturellement, je me demandais souvent s'il s'en rendait seulement compte.

Je pus enfin cligner des yeux. Mes hallucinations disparurent et laissèrent place au docteur Lecter, qui marchait d'un pas tranquille vers nous.

Je posais mes yeux sur Will et lui acquiesçai que tout allait bien. Il fronça des sourcils, il savait que je mentais, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Une fois à notre hauteur, Lecter nous salua un par un en nous serrant la main. Je fus la dernière à qui il tendit sa main. Je la saisis, en tentant d'éviter un contact visuel, mais je sentais son regard sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire noisette, étaient, peut être par la luminosité, très sombre et teintés de rouge, lui donnant un air surnaturel et effrayant. Le contact visuel dura plus longtemps que prévu, mais pas assez pour y déceler une quelconque envie comme celle de meurtre ou une pulsion sexuelle. Je le sentais surtout intrigué par moi, comme si je possédais quelque chose qui le dépassais, il me regardait les yeux plissait, tentant de lire quelque chose dans mon regard. Je ne compris d'abord pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, c'était presque un manque de respect, je pense selon ses règles, par la suite, je compris qu'il voyait en moi un adversaire, mais je n'y pensai pas à ce moment.

Bien que Lecter ai quelque chose d'inquiétant, il semblait que je sois plus ou moins la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Moi et Will, d'une certaine manière. De plus, il possédait un charme qui lui était propre. Ce coté dangereux, mystérieux et presque mystique devait faire tomber plus d'une femme à ses pieds. Mais je trouvais que ces traits lui donnaient plus l'air effrayant, bien qu'en cet instant, ca me troublait plus qu'autres chose.

Je fus celle qui rompu le contact visuel, en posant mes yeux un peu plus bas sur son visage, ce qui me laissa apercevoir le rictus sur sa bouche, peut être était-ce de la déception ? Il n'avait sans doute pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans mon regard.

« - De quoi est-il mort ? Demanda-t-il.

-Apparemment il serait mort vidé de son sang. »

Lecter fronça des sourcils avant de s'approcher du cadavre en enfilant des gants en latex et souleva la main de la victime avant de la tourner vers lui. Il y avait une grande entaille sur l'avant-bras dans le sens de la longueur, nette et propre.

« -effectivement, ce qui est étrange, c'est que je ne vois aucune traces qui montre qu'il se serait débattu.

-On suppose que le meurtrier l'a drogué avant de lui couper les veines. »

La voix venait de sur le coté, nous tournâmes tous la tête d'un seul mouvement et découvrîmes Zeller et Price qui s'approchèrent de nous.

« Donc ca se serait passé comme ca la victime est drogué par son meurtrier, lui enlevant tout moyen d'auto-défense, et son meurtrier en profite pour lui tailler les veines, le laissant gentiment se vider de son sang, nous précisa Price.

-Je pense que ces gens sont assez intelligents pour déduire ca eux-mêmes, mon cher collègue, ajouta Zeller. »

Price ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa et se renfrogna sur lui-même, j'aimais bien voir ses deux la se chamailler, ils ressemblaient à deux frères qui sont toujours en train de se chercher des noises mais qui font quand même les quatre cents coups ensemble.

« -Vous avez une idée de la drogue employée ? Demandai-je.

-Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas vraiment, nous le découvrirons pendant l'autopsie. Personnellement, j'opte pour un puissant somnifère, répondis Zeller.

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Un somnifère ! On aura tout entendu ! Tu imagines le temps que ca doit prendre pour que la victime s'endorme ?! Non ! Je pense plus à la drogue du démon, une dose soufflée au visage, et hop ! Vous êtes à la merci du prédateur, surenchérit- Price.

\- Arrêtez de vous battre tout les deux, l'autopsie nous le dira bien, coupa court Crawford.

-Et c'est une meurtrière dans ce cas, précisa Will.

-A combien remonte la mort ? Demandai-je.

-A en juger par l'état de décomposition et de rigidité, je dirais aux alentours de vingt-quatre heures, me répondis Price. »

J'acquiesçai de la tête et me dirigeai vers le cadavre, pour l'examiner de mes yeux. Le corps était pâle, presque semblable à de la porcelaine, tout les traits de son visage étaient relâchés, on avait l'impression qu'il dormait. Je tournais autour du trône, et quelque chose attira mon attention. Je demandai à mes collègues de venir voir. Ils s'agglutinèrent à mes cotés, et je leur désignais une marque rouge dans son dos. Alors avec précaution Price et Zeller penchèrent la victime en avant afin de nous laisser voir cette marque. Il s'agissait d'une marque laissée en réalité au fer rouge, représentant une fleur de lys dans un cercle. Elle n'avait pas commencé à cicatriser, la peau était encore à vif et rouge sang.

« Marqué comme une bête, commenta Lecter, sa voix, trop proche de mon oreille à mon goût, me fit frissonner d'angoisse.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Si la tueuse voulait l'élevait à un rang supérieur ?

\- Il fallait que ce soit marqué sur son corps, et pas seulement grâce à des artifices, comme le drap ou le trône, nous informa Will.

-Mais il y avait d'autre manière moins dégradante, suggéra Lecter.

-Mais tout aussi rapide, je ne crois pas. De plus, j'ai comme la sensation que ce traitement bestial qui lui a été infligé représente celui qu'a subit la meurtrière.

-Donc elle aurait était traitée comme un animal également ? Demandai-je.

\- A ses yeux, oui, mais cela n'empêche qu'elle adorait cet homme, qui lui est donc supérieur.

-C'est une personne extrêmement contradictoire alors, ajouta Lecter, plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. »

Le reste de la journée s'écoula rapidement, nous cherchions dans tout le hangar de nouveaux indices, sans rien trouver de plus et nous prenions un maximum de photos de la scène de crime avant d'emporter le corps à la morgue. Une fois là-bas, Zeller et Price se sont attelé a découvrir quel drogue avait était employé, en pariant sur la drogue en question.

Vers la fin d'après midi, Will et moi sommes partis interroger les habitants du coin sur cette probable rave party. La plupart était des personnes âgées de cinquantaine d'années, et parlait d'une musique forte qui venait d'ils ne savaient trop où il y a environ deux mois. Et évidemment, personne ne connaissait quelqu'un qui s'y est rendu. Nous en avons également profité pour savoir si ils reconnaissaient la victime, mais personne ne semblait savoir qui il était.

De toute façon, même si on trouvait quelqu'un qui y était allait, je doutais fort qu'il soit capable de se souvenir de cette soirée, et même si c'était le cas, ils devaient y avoir beaucoup trop de monde pour que quelque chose soit remarqué.

Nous abandonnons très rapidement l'idée de trouver quelqu'un de la fête. Lorsque nous rentrâmes au bureau, il était déjà vingt deux heures, nous fîmes rapidement notre rapport à Crawford avant que Will n'ajoute que ce n'était surement qu'un début, qu'il y aurait sûrement d'autres victimes. Bien que cette idée m'effleura l'esprit, je préférais éviter d'y penser, car je n'avait pas envie d'aller annoncer la mort d'une personne à ses parents, ni même de me retrouver de nouveau confronter au délire d'un psychopathe fétichiste.

J'aimais mon boulot, j'aimais enquêter et me retrouver devant des énigmes, mais je n'aimais vraiment pas me retrouver devant des corps.

Lorsque je rentrai enfin chez moi, il était vingt deux heures passées. J'allais récupérer Lazare dans sa cage. Il croassa en me voyant et vint se poser sur mon épaule. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et je donnai à manger à mon volatile noir avant de me préparer mon repas. Je voyais bien qu'il m'en voulait d'être rentré si tard. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui, C'est un animal social, et le laisser enfermer dans une cage certes gigantesque mais seul était une mauvaise idée. Bien des fois j'ai essayé de lui rendre sa vie sauvage, mais les autres corbeaux le rejettent et il revient toujours à la maison.

Je passais un peu de temps avec lui avant d'aller me coucher. Le lendemain aller être une longue journée.


	4. Chapter 4

« Hier, une macabre découverte a été faite dans la campagne près de Baltimore… »

Je n'attendis pas la suite de la phrase pour éteindre mon radioréveil. Je me préparai rapidement, m'occupai de mon corbeau avant de partir au bureau. Je n'avais quasiment pas dormis de la nuit, l'affaire du roi me faisait beaucoup cogiter, et lorsque je m'endormi enfin, le réveil affichait deux et demi. La nuit fut également troublée par des cauchemars. Je me réveillai en sueur et ne pouvais plus me rendormir.

En arrivant, je me rendis directement à la morgue trouver Zeller et Price. Ils étaient en train de parler à Crawford lorsque je m'avançai, ils me saluèrent tous avant de m'informer des nouveaux éléments qu'ils avaient découvert.

« La victime s'appelle Peter Brown, tu es sûre que ca va ? Demanda Price, changeant de sujet d'un coup après avoir vu mon visage cerné de noir.

-Comment ca ? Oui, bien sûr que ca va, lui répondis-je.

-Je sais pas, tu as l'air d'un… cadavre, surenchérit-il.

-Mais quel tact Price ! Le gronda Zeller.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, mais ca va, finis-je par avouer. »

Depuis que je suis arrivée, Crawford me regardait du coin de l'œil, comme s'il me jugeait, je l'interrogeais du regard, et il me répondit à voix haute.

« -Price a raison, tu n'as pas l'air bien, et ca ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Tu pousses peut-être trop… »

Je restai bouche-bée en entendant ca, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, c'est vrai que je ne me sentais pas au meilleur de ma forme, mais ce que sous-entendait mon supérieur me blessa sincèrement. J'étais encore capable d'assumer parfaitement mes responsabilités de flic !

« -Je vais très bien ! On peut revenir à l'affaire maintenant ? Demandai-je, signifiant à Crawford que je n'allais pas lâcher aussi facilement.

-Oui, bien entendu, ajouta Zeller alors que mon supérieur esquissa un rictus discret. Donc notre ami Peter était connu des services des stups pour trafique de drogue. C'est comme ca qu'on a découvert son identité.

\- C'était un simple revendeur, mais il faisait parti d'un réseau nommé « Antlers », rajouta Price. On peut cependant exclure que la tueuse face parti d'un de ses réseaux, en tout cas, en tant que revendeuse.

-Puisqu' on a retrouvé des traces de drogue dans son corps.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant, les dealers sont souvent des drogués, précisa Crawford.

-Oui, mais généralement, ils ne se droguent pas avec le souffle du diable, ce qui fait de moi le grand vainqueur ! Annonça Price, visiblement fier de lui.

-Elle est facile d'accès ? Demandai-je.

-A la base, c'est une drogue colombienne, qui est importée aux USA, puis revendue. Elle est aussi facile d'accès que la méthamphétamine. Elle transforme son consommateur en parfait petit zombie obéissant. Les malfrats l'utilisent pour vider le compte de pauvres gens qui ont le malheur de croiser leur chemin.

-Soit dit en passant, on pourrait également la fabriquer ici, à condition de s'y connaitre en plante. Cette drogue tirée de deux plantes le datura et la belladone.

-Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait faire partie d'un réseau en tant que cuisinière ? Demanda Crawford.

-Ce n'est pas impossible.

-Ca nous fait déjà une piste, ajoutai-je.

\- Je vais mettre des agents sur le coup, annonça Crawford. Quant à toi, me dit il en me pointant du doigt, je veux que tu contactes un de nos indic' qui serait susceptible de savoir quelque chose.

-Très bien, j'y vais de suite. »

J'étais ravie qu'il ne me refuse finalement pas l'affaire. Il aurait été dans son droit, après tout. C'est vrai que je ne vais pas très bien ces derniers temps, et que cela pourrait poser problème pour l'enquête, mais apparemment il me faisait assez confiance pour me laisser sur le coup.

En sortant de la salle cependant, j'entendis Zeller demandais si c'était une bonne idée de me laisser en activité, puis la voix de Crawford répondre « on verra bien ».

C'était clair, je n'avais pas droit à la moindre faiblesse.

En remontant vers mon bureau, j'eu la malchance de tomber sur le docteur Lecter. On se salua et il entama la conversation, ce qui m'exaspéra.

« Notre rendez-vous de ce soir est il toujours d'actualité ?

-Bien sur, dis-je en évitant minutieusement son regard, je le vis cependant pencher la tête sur le côté tout en m'examinant du regard.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air au mieux de votre forme.

-Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit avec l'enquête, répondis-je, surprise qu'il prenne de mes nouvelles.

-Je pensais que vous me considériez encore comme étant un minimum votre psychiatre, répondit-il après un temps de réflexion et de considération.

-je m'excuse, mais je pensais que l'annulation de mes séances étaient une preuve suffisante concernant notre relation patient-médecin, lançai-je totalement confuse de sa réponse.

-J'espérais que notre rendez-vous de tout à l'heure laissait encore un espoir. »

Si j'avais accepté de le revoir dans un lieu publique, c'était d'abord parce que je n'osais pas le contredire, ensuite, un café ouvert fréquenté par une foule de gens présentait pour moi un moins grand risque qu'en privé, mais en aucun cas je ne pensais reprendre ma thérapie.

Crawford arriva alors et me délivra des griffes du psychiatre et me laissa partir.

Je contactai mon indic' dès que je franchis le pas de ma porte. Il s'agissait d'un dealer de drogue qui avait était libéré après avoir collaboré avec nous qui répondait au nom de Jason Smith. J'appris qu'il connaissait le réseau Antlers et lui demanda de venir rapidement pour que je puisse lui poser des questions. Il fut là dans les deux heures qui suivirent.

Il avait déjà rencontré Peter Brown, mais il n'était pas spécialement proche de lui et ignorait par conséquent qui aurait bien pu le tuer. Il me donna cependant quelques noms qui faisaient partie du clan, de simples dealers, mais c'était déjà ca de gagner, et cela ouvrait une nouvelle piste. Je fis des recherches sommaires sur ces dealers. Ils avaient tous un casier et j'ai ainsi pu facilement retrouver leur adresse. C'était évidemment dans des quartiers difficiles où la présence des flics était vraiment très mal vue.

Je me rendis dans le bureau de Crawford pour lui faire un compte-rendu des informations de mon indic' et lui déclarai mon intention d'aller enquêter dans ces quartiers. Il me considéra un moment avant de me dire de prendre avec moi deux collègues. En général, on est seulement deux sur ce genre de coups. Sans doute que mes petits malaises l'inquiétaient. Malgré cela, il me laissa bosser, bien que j'en sois heureuse, je me demandais jusqu'où il pouvait pousser ses hommes avant qu'ils ne craquent.

Nous allions frapper à chaque adresse des dealers dont on m'avait donner le noms, mais aucuns n'étaient là, si on devait en croire leurs mères, leurs sœurs, ou bien leurs compagnes, certains étaient partis faire les courses, d'autre « travailler », et quelqu'un nous a même répondu que le dealer à qui nous voulions parler était parti à son cour d'aqua-poney. Nous avons réprimé un fou rire, entre l'aberration et le ridicule de la situation avant de laisser la jeune femme. On savait très bien que ca ne servait à rien d'insister, et qu'on n'arriverait qu'à obtenir des ennuis avec les locaux. Alors nous décidâmes d'abandonner la piste… pour l'instant.

Je payai à manger aux hommes qui m'accompagnaient et nous parlâmes de l'enquête, et le sujet dériva rapidement sur mon célibat qui commençait à durer. Je leur répondis que mon homme s'appelait Lazare et que lui au moins, serait toujours fidèle. Et nous rîmes encore, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux me fasse une réflexion sur Will, qui selon lui, « avait de la chance d'avoir sous son charme une fille avec un si joli minois » Je rougis subitement, et les agents se moquèrent gentiment de moi.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé que Will me plaisait, je le savais, sans en avoir conscience. Comme on sait que nous possédons des bras, des jambes, sans en avoir conscience constamment mais en sachant tout de même qu'ils sont présents à chaque instant. Cette révélation me sauta au visage. Il me plaisait, certes, mais est-ce qu'on pouvait dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Je méditais là-dessus en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation de mes hommes. Il avait dérivé sur les amours de l'un d'eux qui était tout l'inverse de moi et enchainer les conquêtes, Ils s'étonnèrent même que je n'en fasse pas partis. Et sa réponse fut sans appel « C'est que mes conquêtes sont moins belles, j'aurais trop peur de me prendre un vent ». Après avoir finit de manger, nous retournâmes à la voiture.

Ma tête se mit à tourner et il fallut que je m'accroche pour ne pas tomber. Mes collègues arrivèrent autour de moi et m'aidèrent à retourner à la voiture. Un marteau frappait dans ma tête au rythme d'un cheval au pas, ou d'un cerf. Je leur demandais de ne rien faire, que ca allait passer. Nous retournâmes aux bureaux. Sur le trajet, mon malaise passa. Arrivée devant mon poste d'ordinateur, Crawford arriva devant moi et me demanda de prendre le reste de ma journée. J'allai contestai mais m'abstins lorsque je vis son expression sur son visage. Il était visiblement hors de question que je dise quoi que ce soit. Je pris ma veste et déguerpis du bureau, vexé par l'aptitude de mon supérieur à mon égard. Il me demande d'enquêter mais me met en suspension dès que je fais un petit malaise ! Ca m'énervait au, je ne comprenais absolument pas sa logique. Sur le chemin, Je croisais Will qui me salua. C'est à peine si je le lui rendis, je ne pris même pas la peine de m'arreter pour lui parler tellement j'étais énervée contre Crawford, et cette colère s'étendait au monde entier.

Je rentrais donc chez moi et allai chercher Lazare, qui était manifestement ravi de me voir arriver si tôt. Cette vision m'adoucit un peu. Je le pris avec moi, j'allai me changer et enfilai un jogging et des baskets et allai courir dans la forêt accompagnée de mon corbeau.

Après une heure de course, je retournais chez moi et me douchais pour me préparer à mon rendez vous. La course m'avait calmée, j'étais moins en colère mais il me restait l'amertume de m'avoir mise de coté.

Ce fameux rendez vous auquel j'aurais préféré ne pas aller arrivait à grand pas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas y mettre les pieds. Il me fallait du courage pour m'y rendre. J'hésitai à prendre Lazare avec moi, le café était juste en face le parc dans lequel j'avais rencontré Will, mon oiseau était familiarisé avec cet endroit, et puis, il avait l'habitude d'être lâché seul pendant un moment. Et je sais qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas. Il risquait cependant de venir me voir alors que je discuterais avec le docteur. Sauf si nous étions à l'intérieur. Et puis je me souvins que Lazare détestait e l'odeur du café, et qu'il vole toujours à l'autre bout de la maison lorsque j'en faisais, s'il n'avait pas la possibilité de sortir.

Mon choix était fait, j'allai prendre mon ange gardien tout de noir vêtu et prendrai un café noir serré en guise de répulsif.

Une fois prête, j'enfilai ma veste et appela Lazare, qui était ravi de faire un tour avec moi avant de me mettre en route vers le café en question.

J'arrivai avec une demi-heure d'avance et en profitais pour marcher dans le parc avec Lazare qui me survolait tranquillement. Je me posais sur un banc et observai les alentours pour savoir par où je devrais aller si ca tournait mal. Je devenais paranoïaque, voilà que je me mettais à chercher des plans d'évasion !

Soudain, je vis Lecter se diriger vers le lieu de rendez vous, et s'assoir en terrasse. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je me sentis obligée de me lever pour le rejoindre. Lazare croassa d'une voix étrange, s'envola et vint se poser sur mon épaule, je le caressai du doigt, sous les yeux médusés des passants.

Je traversai la route avec mon oiseau et se dernier s'envola dès qu'on se rapprocha du café. Je ne pensais pas que ca marcherait si bien.

Je me stoppai un instant pour prendre une grande inspiration et me dirigeai vers lui avec le pas plus assuré possible. Le vent souffla d'un coup dans mon dos avant de se calmer et Lecter tourna la tête vers moi comme s'il avait détecté ma présence. Il me sourit et se leva.

Près de moi, j'entendis croasser. J'espérais que l'odeur le tiendrais à l'écart le temps de l'entretien.

Je lui tendis ma main moite, bien que nous nous soyons déjà vu dans la journée et il la saisit avant de se rassoir. Un silence s'installa avant qu'un serveur vienne prendre notre commande. Comme prévu je prie un café serré sucré et le docteur prit la même chose, le sucre en moins.

« -Vous êtes en avance, lança-t-il.

-Vous aussi, remarquai-je.

-Il aurait été inconvenable d'arriver après une dame.

-Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention, dis-je dans un sourire faussement satisfait.

-C'est la moindre des politesses. »

Le sous entendu était clair. Je ne méritais effectivement pas cette attention mais il s'est contenté de la faire pour ne pas paraitre impoli. C'était assez subtil de sa part pour qu'on ne remarque pas la pique. Mais je l'avais fait. Et je n'hésitai pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour cette offense dissimuler. Ce qui a du lui plaire, car quand il eu déchiffré mon regard, un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvre. Je crois qu'à ce moment, je remontais dans son estime.

Un blanc s'installa entre nous. J'entendis croasser à coté de moi, et du coin de l'œil, je vis un oiseau noir se rapprocher en marchant. C'est à ce moment que le serveur réapparut et nous servit nos cafés. Lazare s'arrêta, et reparti dans le sens inverse et alla se percher sur un poteau pas très loin du café. Je savais que si quelque chose tournait mal, il serait là pour me défendre. Un corbeau peut être aussi mauvais qu'une oie, c'est pour dire !

J'observais chaque mouvement de Lecter pour tenter de l'analyser. Il avait remarqué le comportement du corbeau, et nous regardait, Lazare et moi, successivement en tentant de comprendre pourquoi le corbeau agissait de la sorte. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de l'oiseau, car nos séances tournaient autour de mon travail et de mes rêves, je n'ai donc pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui en parler. Puis il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres en fixant dans les yeux lorsque le volatile s'envola hors de notre vue, surement que lui pouvait nous voir.

« - Rentrons dans le vif du sujet, si cela ne vous dérange pas, lança-t-il après avoir posé sa tasse.

-je vous écoute, répondis-je anxieuse.

-Pourquoi avoir arrêté votre thérapie ?

-Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous avions commencés, et je n'ai remarqué aucun changement.

-Il est courant que ce type de traitement si on peut parler ainsi mette du temps à agir, il est normal de ne pas ressentir d'amélioration rapidement.

\- Je vous l'accorde, seulement la raison qui m'a poussé à venir vous voir, mes cauchemars, n'ont fait qu'empirer.

-Et vous pensez que j'en suis responsable ? Demanda-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

- _Oui_ , pensai-je. Non, répondis-je, je ne pense pas que ce soit de votre faute. Je pense que nous n'avons pas procédé de la bonne manière.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir alors tout simplement parlé ? Demanda-t-il suspicieusement. »

Je restai sans voix devant sa question. J'avais commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie : Celle de ne pas avoir réfléchie. J'allais m'en apercevoir bien plus tard, mais elle me fut fatale. Pour une fois, je me voyais obligée de lui dire la vérité, ou du moins, une part de cette vérité.

« - Je n'y ai pas réfléchie sur le coup, je vous avouerais, dis-je un peu honteuse. Les séances m'effrayaient d'un coup, après ma crise de panique. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'y retourner.

-Si je vous comprends bien, vous avais quitté mon cabinet parce que cela ne menait nulle part selon vous et que vous avez pris peur ? Me dit-il. Je vais vous dire pourquoi j'ai tenu à prendre un verre avec vous. Cela fait déjà quelque temps que vous êtes ma patiente, et je vois en vous un certain potentiel. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très intéressant, continua-t-il. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser partir. Bien que vous ayez un fort potentiel, il est indéniable que vous souffrez de troubles hallucinatoires, et ce pourrait être très dangereux, pour vous, mais aussi pour votre entourage. C'est également pour ca que j'aimerai continuer notre thérapie. Si mon bureau vous pose des problèmes, nous pouvons choisir un autre lieu de rendez-vous. »

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il me disait. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais dire que j'étais « intéressante » et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il disait que j'avais un fort potentiel. Plus étonnant encore, il souhaite continuer nos séances. Je sentais bien évidemment quelque chose de bizarre là-dessous mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se comportait d'une façon vraiment étrange. Je ne comprenais pas quel était son but. Et bien évidemment continué à le fréquenter en tant que médecin n'était pas pour me rassurer. Je lui demandai de me laisser du temps pour réfléchir à sa proposition, il sembla satisfait. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le détailler pour tenter d'obtenir une quelconque information grâce à son comportement, mais il resta parfaitement calme et serein.

« -Pourquoi faire autant d'effort pour moi ? Lançai-je .

-Parce que je ne peux pas vous laisser sans suivit dans l'état que vous êtes. J'ai été informé de votre malaise de tout à l'heure. Crawford a eu raison de vous renvoyer chez vous.

-Et parce que Crawford vous l'a demandé… déduis-je.

-Oui, il me l'a demandé, mais mon désir de continuer votre thérapie remonte à plus longtemps. Je sais que cette demande de votre supérieur peut m'y aider, mais ce n'est pas que pour lui faire plaisir que j'ai accepté de continuer votre traitement. Je pense sincèrement qu'il vous serait réellement utile de continuer une thérapie. Je ne vous recommande pas du tout d'ignorer ma proposition, en tant que médecin. »

. J'avais grand intérêt à suivre ces conseils de docteur. Je savais bien qu'il avait raison. Mais la perspective de continuer ma thérapie avec lui me glacer littéralement le sang. Il semblait en réalité prévoir quelque chose pour moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à discerner son ambition. Il semblait également vouloir me garder sous surveillance, car il ne m'a pas proposé de changer de psychiatre, comme dans la plupart des cas où la relation avec le médecin n'est pas des plus amicales. Or, il n'y a pas fait allusion une seule fois. Deux options s'offraient alors à moi la première était que par « intéressante » il sous entendait que je l'intéressais pour une relation. Ce qui était très peu probable, vu son intérêt pour Will, et sa méthode pour me séduire. Un médecin n'a pas le droit de sortir avec ses patients. Ce n'était donc pas ca. La deuxième solution était qu'il veuille effectivement me garder sous surveillance et même me manipuler en cas de besoin. Bien que l'idée de manipulation me paraissait vraiment fort, je ne trouvais pas d'autres mots pour le décrire. Je pourrais toujours demander à changer de psychiatre, mais c'est alors lui qui m'orienterait.

Je savais qu'il était en relation avec le docteur Du Maurier, et cette femme m'inspirait aussi peu confiance que le docteur Lecter, le dégoût en plus. J'ignore pourquoi j'éprouvais du mépris pour elle, elle ne m'avait jamais rien fait, et j'ai du lui adresser la parole deux ou trois fois seulement, mais je ne souhaitais déjà pas l'avoir en tant que psy. Je m'abstins donc de demander.

« J'aimerais avoir votre réponse le plus rapidement possible, si cela vous ne ennuie pas, dit il, m'arrachant à ma réflexion.

-Oui, bien sûr, je tenterais de prendre ma décision rapidement. »

Il acquiesça de la tête, avant de changer de sujet.

«- Comment avance l'enquête ? »

Aie. Sujet sensible.

« - On a découvert que la victime a été drogué.

-Avec quelle substance ?

-Le souffle du diable d'après Zeller et Price.

-Je vois, elle est très rependue en Amérique du sud. Son agresseur a pu en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Oui, c'est pour cela qu'on n'a pas retrouver de marques qui montrent que la victime s'est débattue.

-C'est habile de la part du meurtrier. Très habile. Elle ne doit pas être à son coup d'essaie.

-Vous pensez qu'elle a déjà tué ?!

-Peut être pas tué, mais assister quelqu'un dans son meurtre, oui, ca s'est fort possible.

-Et elle aurait finit par vouloir tuer à son tour…

-Peut être a-t-elle toujours voulu tuer. »

Je me tu pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je finis mon café en une gorgée et reposai ma tasse. Le docteur m'imita avec grâce et élégance.

Plus je le regardai, plus il me fascinait. Il avait ce quelque chose qui rend un homme singulier. Il était unique en son genre. Il cachait quelque chose derrière ses airs courtois et diplomates. Je voulais découvrir ce que c'était. Mais cette chose qu'il cachait me terrifiait également.

Plus je m'interrogeai à son sujet, plus ma tête tournait. Je posai mes doigts sur mon front en fronçant des sourcils dans l'espoir que ce geste fasse disparaitre la douleur. Ce fut évidemment un échec total. Le docteur me demanda si ca allait, auquel je répondis d'un hochement de tete bref et d'un petit « oui ».

Voyant que je mentais, il se leva et vint s'agenouiller en fasse de moi avant de me prendre doucement la main pour la décoller de mon front et chercha mon regard. Il m'examina rapidement et sortit un médicament au nom imprononçable de sa sacoche. Il demanda un verre d'eau qui arriva immédiatement avant de me donner le produit. J'eu un moment d'hésitation avant de finalement avaler le médicament avec l'eau. L'effet fut extrêmement rapide, et bientôt je me sentais de nouveau très bien.

« -C'est pour cela que vous devriez continuer vos séances, dit-il d'un ton doux, mais tranchant. »

Je ne répondis rien.

Il appela le serveur pour avoir l'addition. Je proposai au médecin de me laisser payer sa part, pour le remercier du médicament, mais il insista pour m'inviter et il paya pour moi.

Le rendez vous touchait à sa fin. Il s'était relativement bien passé.

En se levant, le docteur me proposa de faire un bout de chemin avec moi, bien que lui soit venu en voiture. J'habitais assez près pour venir à pieds. Je me voyais mal le lui refusais, sa voiture été garée dans la direction de ma maison. Il était doué. Il savait comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans en avoir l'air. Ce qui m'inquiétait.

Nous nous mîmes en marche en direction de nos destinations respectives. Mais à peine avons-nous quitté le café qu'un croassement retentit derrière nous. Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner que Lazare s'était déjà perché sur mon épaule gauche, celle qui était évidemment à coté d'Hannibal Lecter. J'étais dépitée, j'avais oubliée Lazare ! Mais quelle idiote je faisais ! Il croassa un « salut » en direction de Lecter qui était totalement médusé. Il ne s'en cachait visiblement pas. C'était la première fois que je voyais ce genre d'expression sur son visage et je dois admettre que ca valait le détour. Il mit plusieurs secondes à s'en remettre en fixant le corbeau qui tentait de sonder l'inconnu.

Puis il reprit son expression habituelle.

« -C'est votre animal ?

-O..Oui, il s'appelle Lazare, je l'ai recueillit quand c'était un oisillon… »

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas apprécier que j'aie apporté mon animal à notre rendez-vous. Je commençais à paniquer en vue de sa réaction, qui ne vint pas. Peut être a –t-il vu mon angoisse et a décider de ne pas tenir compte de Lazare.

« - Vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé, dit-il sans doute surpris.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je n'en jamais vraiment eu l'occasion. »

Il regarda l'oiseau avec amusement. Il tendit alors la main vers lui, chose que je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait. Mais Lazare se baissa en ouvrant les ailes et son bec en direction de la main du médecin. Il était sur la défensive, bien que ce soit normal pour un oiseau de défendre sa « femelle » ca ne fit que renforcer ma méfiance envers Lecter. Ce dernier compris aussitôt qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter d'aller plus loin et retira sa main.

« -Je suis désolée, mais il ne laisse pas les étrangers le toucher, d'autant plus lorsque ce sont des hommes…, dis-je un peu gênée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction. Pourquoi l'avoir amené avec vous ?

-Je n'aime pas le laisser seul à la maison, donc dès que j'ai l'occasion de le sortir, j'en profite, un peu comme quelqu'un qui sortirait son chien, sauf que le mien a des ailes.

-il doit être très important pour vous.

-Oui, je me sentirais vraiment seule s'il n'était pas là

\- On se trompe souvent sur ces oiseaux, qui son en réalité très sociable et intelligent. Vous lui avez même appris à parler, j'ignorais qu'on pouvait faire cela.

\- Moi aussi je ne le savais pas, jusqu'au jour où il a dis son nom, ce qui m'a vraiment surpris sur le coup .

-je n'en doute pas, les animaux possède parfois d'étranges secrets, tout comme certaines personnes… conclut-il avec une drôle d'intonnation. »

Nous étions presque arrivé à sa voiture mais je me stoppais nette dans ma marche lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, a tel point que Lazare se rattrapa en ouvrant ses ailes. Le docteur se retourna deux secondes plus tard un air interrogateur sur le visage. D'un coup des bois surgirent de son front et poussaient dans toutes les directions, certaines branches se dirigèrent directement sur moi. L'homme en face de moi devint noir et rachitique. Les bois mes touchèrent. Ils étaient froids et visqueux.

Mon cœur s'emballa à sortir de ma poitrine, ma respiration s'accéléra au point de me faire mal, des coulées de sueur froide me traversèrent le dos à me glacer le sang et ce dernier tambourinait à rythmes rapides dans mes tempes. Ma gorge devenait sèche et j'avais du mal à trouver de l'air. Mes oreilles commencèrent à siffler, accompagné d'un croassement paniqué de Lazare qui battait des ailes de panique. Mes jambes deviennent comme du coton remplit de Fourmies. Je suffoquais sur place, je cherchais de l'air en me tenant la gorge, mais rien n'y faisait, je sentais le monde entier chanceler sous mes pieds et mes jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à me porter. Mon corps entier transpirait à grosses goutes, me glaçant la peau.

Ma vue s'obscurcit et tout devint noirs. Je me sentis tomber mais je m'évanouis avant d'avoir touché le sol.


End file.
